Bark At The Moon
by Yellofever
Summary: Cooper has been through the worst night of her life, loosing her partner in the process. The only place she feels safe is her Uncle's house but, she's in for a surprise when old friends make an unexpected appearance. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Cooper winced as she peeled her tank top off her broken body and threw it to the floor.

She made her way into the bathroom, leaving a bloody trail behind her. She made her way over to the sink, turning the faucet on; and reached over to her left, grabbing one of the cheap motel towels. She ran it under the ice cold water before pressing it to the deep claw marks that had gouged out the soft flesh covering her side.

Cooper made her way back into the main room, and over to her bed, the one closest to the door. She searched through her pack and pulled out her first aid kit and began to patch herself up. Once she was done she threw the bloody towels into the trash can, letting out a low growl, feeling her fresh stitches pull.

She made her way over to the fridge and pulled out a fresh six pack, she carried it to the table that sat in the middle of the room and took a seat. Twisting the cap off her first bottle she looked around the room and the tears fall freely, truly feeling alone for the first time in 2 years. Tonight she had lost her partner, one of her best friends, Kallie.

Cooper took in the room from the tobacco stained yellow walls, the green coloured carpet and the two single beds that lay opposite each other. Her eyes landed on the pile of Kallie's clothes that lay on her bed. Cooper swallowed, feeling she was about to loose it completely. She got up and walked over to her bed and started throwing her stuff into her pack, she knew she had to get out. When she was done she walked over to Kallie's bed and placed all her things into her bag. She kneeled down to pull Kallie's weapons out from under her bed; there was no way she was leaving them behind.

Cooper took one last look around the motel before walking back over to the table. She stuffed her cell phone into her back pocket and picked up her car keys. She grabbed a beer and placed it into the side of her bag before making her way out of the motel.

xxxx

12 Hours later she pulled into her uncle's driveway. She slid from behind the wheel, gritting her teeth at the searing pain that shot through her side. She closed the car door before she made her way up to the porch, rummaging around in her back pocket for her key and walked up to the door, placing it in the lock.

Closing the door behind her, she took in the house. Everything was still the same as it was 3 years ago. She regretted staying away that long, but she was needed. The smell of cooking hit her nostrils and her mouth started to water. She drove all night, she hadn't stopped.

Walking forward Cooper pushed the kitchen door open. She smiled seeing her uncle slaving away at the stove. He froze feeling someone behind him. He mentally cursed himself for not having a weapon to hand. The Old man was getting rusty; Cooper smiled to herself before closing the door.

"Hey Uncle Bobby"

Bobby turned around on his heel and his face broke out into a beautiful smile. "Cooper? Copper is that you?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

He threw his arms around her and pulled her to him, hearing her moan he pulled away and looked down at her "Cooper? What is it?"

She bit her lip as the tears pooled in her eyes "I fucked up Uncle Bobby"

He pulled her to him once more and she clung to his large frame. He could feel her body shaking in his arms. He sighed and pulled her closer, still being careful. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was injured.

"Come on" He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and guided her over to the kitchen table, pulling a chair out for her.

Cooper sat down and wiped her face as she watched her uncle walk back over to the stove to turn the food down. He turned to face her and then walked over to the table to join her.

"You alright?"

She shook her head "Kallie's dead," Tears smeared her cheeks.

Bobby gasped; the two girls had grown up together. "How?"

Cooper let out a laugh without humour "Werewolf"

Bobby took his cap off to wipe his brow "Damn" He placed it back on his head and looked her over.

"You hurt?" He asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

"Fine," she answered as she bit her lower lip.

"Cooper!" He scolded "That's bullshit and you know it"

She sniffed, wiping the tears from her face and looked up at him. She sighed seeing the look on his face and stood from her chair.

"Got caught" she whispered.

Bobby shot up out of his chair "You what?" he asked rushing towards her.

Cooper hung her head, "It got me pretty bad, I was trying to save Kallie" she pulled her shirt up showing her tightly wrapped ribs.

Bobby grit his teeth and nodded at her to lower her top "You good? Didn't bite you?"

She shook her head "Didn't get close enough"

Bobby sighed "It got a little too close, Coop"

She hung her head in defeat and nodded, great, now he was pissed at her.

Sensing what she was thinking Bobby pulled her to him "I ain't mad at you Coop, but you gotta be careful"

She buried her head in his chest and nodded "I know…but I…"

"Shhh…it's alright girl, it's alright" he assured her.

Bobby pulled her away and pointed to the table "Sit, I'll make you breakfast" He walked back over to the stove and tended to the food.

xxxx

After they had eaten Bobby placed the dirty dishes into the sink "Why don't you go to your old room and rest?"

Cooper would never admit it but, she was tired, she needed a break. She wasn't one to show her weakness. She nodded as she got up from the table, pushing the chair underneath it. She walked over to Bobby and leaned up on tip toes to place a soft kiss to his cheek before making her way out of the kitchen.

Bobby sighed as he watched her go. She looked so young, so fragile. He smirked to himself as he turned back to the sink, at least she was safe now, he would make sure of it.

Cooper closed her bedroom door behind her, seeing everything was the same as when she left. She kicked off her converse and made her way over to her bed. Pulling the covers back she slid underneath them, pulling them up to her chin. She closed her eyes hearing the familiar creaks, quietly soothing her - she drifted off to sleep.

xxxx

Bobby took a sip of whiskey and placed his glass back down on to the table; he had been researching in the den. He jumped hearing an ear piercing scream. He shot out of his chair and ran into the hallway before heading up the stairs.

"Cooper? Copper?" He called out to her, taking the stairs two at a time.

He reached the top step and rounded the corner. He flung her bedroom door open and ran over to her. Cooper was sitting up in bed; sweat covered her body, her chest heaving as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Cooper? You alright?" Bobby asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Cooper? Can you hear me?"

She was staring off into space, blank expression on her face. Her heart racing in her chest.

Bobby reached out to place his hand on her arm and she flinched away from him. She turned to face him; as though she had just registered he was there. She blinked a few times before pulling the blankets around her.

"It's alright darlin" he reached out to brush her hair out of her face "You're safe"

She shook her head "I didn't mean for it to happen"

Bobby's heart sank; he knew she'd had a nightmare about Kallie. "I know you didn't"

She shook her head again "I hope her family feel the same way…I should get up"

She pulled the blankets off her, feeling the cool air hit her skin swinging her legs over the bed she climbed out, once again, feeling her stitches pull.

Bobby heard the familiar rumble of an engine and rolled his eyes.

"You just take it easy"

She straightened up and nodded her head, as she slipped her converse back on to her feet.

She ran her hands through her long, dark hair and walked over to her window looking out into the salvage yard. Cooper smiled as she saw all the beat up cars lined up and piled on top of each other, she was home.

Making her way down stairs and into the den, she saw that Bobby's computer was on and took a seat in front of it. She wanted to see if there was any news on the werewolf attack.

xxxx

"So…where have you boys been?" Bobby asked as he grabbed a six pack out of the fridge. He handed a bottle first to Dean, and then to Sam.

Dean twisted the cap off his bottle, "Bagged ourselves a werewolf"

Bobby nearly choked on his beer "You…you killed it?"

Dean gave his classic trademark smirk "Sure did"

"When was this?"

"Last night" Sam spoke up from the table.

"Was it the only one?"

Dena swallowed his mouthful of beer and answered, "Yeah, wasn't any signs of anymore…why?"

Before Bobby could speak the kitchen door swung open.

"Uncle Bobby could I…" Cooper trailed off, seeing the bothers at the table.

Dean smiled as he got up from the table "Cooper?" walking towards her he slung his arm around her shoulders.

She winced but returned the greeting "Hey Dean,"

Sam swallowed hard and looked down at his bottle, seeing Dean pull away from her, he stood from his seat.

He turned to offer her a dimpled smile, pulling her towards him. "Hey Coop"

She smiled as she hugged him tightly. She had grown up with both of the Winchesters. Dean had always been the protective older brother she had always wanted and Sam was the bother she could always rely on, talk to about all her problems. They understood each other.

She moved over to the counter and hopped on top of it and boys took their seats. Bobby looked her over seeing her pale complexion. He reached up into the cupboard and pulled out some painkillers, handing them to her.

Sam furrowed his brows but let it slide. Bobby smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Could you get me some water please?"

Bobby nodded "Sure thing kid"

She twisted the top off the bottle and threw two tablets into her mouth. Bobby handed her a glass of water and she swallowed them down.

"So how's things?" Dean asked as he finished his beer.

Bobby shot him a warning look, making Cooper smile.

"It's alright Bobby" He walked over to her and leaned on the counter next to her.

"Got attacked by a werewolf last night" she whispered not really feeling like sharing but knowing Bobby would tell them if she didn't.

Dean raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He shifted in his chair and looked over at his brother.

Bobby sighed, "Kallie didn't make it" he felt Cooper tense up so he reached out to take her hand. "Coop here got pretty beat up too"

Dean jumped up out of his chair and made his way over to her. He started looking her over, cradling her face in his hands before tilting her head to the left, scanning over her pale skin, down to her neck.

Cooper swatted his hand away, "I didn't get bit Dean" she assured him.

Bobby huffed "Nope, just got a good old chunk of her ripped out"

Dean searched her eyes; he could tell she was closing up. "Don't Coop, come on you'll be all right"

She gave him a weak smile "I know Dean, I know."

* * *

**Reviews welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! :) Please drop me a review to let know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cooper looked over at Bobby and straightened "I'm gonna get some fresh air"

Dean went to follow her "I'll come with you,"

"I'm fine Dean, I won't be long" Cooper walked over to the back door and out into the salvage yard.

All three men shared a knowing look. "How long's she been back?" Dean asked as he sat back down at the table.

"Just this morning" Bobby knew what he was thinking "She's fine Dean, I checked her over"

Dean picked up his beer, Sam just sat there - silent. He so desperately wanted to go talk to her, catch up on the last three years, comfort her like he used too.

"You alright son?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked over at him and nodded "Yeah, just a little surprised to see her back,"

xxxx

Cooper walked around the salvage yard taking in all the beat up cars that Bobby hadn't had time to finish. She knew she had to get back in the game, she just needed a little time. She didn't know if she could do it alone.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and moved towards a beat up charger. She walked around it but there was nothing there. She shook her head, "I must be crazy" she rolled her eyes at her self "Yeah, there ya go, talkin to yourself"

She heard movement behind her. Cooper turned on her heel but again, she found nothing. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued on her path. Turning the corner she saw a doll lying on the floor. She slowly walked over to it and bent down to pick it up. On further inspection she recognised it as one of Kallie's dolls from when they were kids.

She heard footsteps behind and turned around, the lot was empty. She looked back down at the beat up old doll - she couldn't help the feeling of being watched, probably just one of the guys. She turned to scope out the lot, finding it was clear she decided to head back to the house.

xxxx

Cooper pushed the porch door open, still clinging to the doll and walked inside to the kitchen, deserted.

She walked through the hallway and made her way up to her room. She sat down on her bed and placed the doll on her nightstand. She smiled to herself remembering the day that Kallie had gotten it.

_**Flashback**_

"What's that?" A 10 year old Dean asked.

"This is Sarah," Kallie answered sweetly, hugging the doll to her.

"Doll's are lame"

"Dean! Leave her alone!" John scolded as he walked passed the boy.

He crouched down in front of Kallie and smiled at her "She's beautiful"

Kallie gave a shy smile as she held the doll out in front of him "Sarah likes you"

Dean rolled his eyes at the little girl and looked over at Cooper who was glaring at him. She was always one to defend her friends.

When John disappeared Dean walked over to Kallie and ripped the doll from her tiny hands, running off out into the salvage yard it with.

"No! Give her back!" Kallie cried as she sprinted off after him, hearing his laugh eco across the lot.

Cooper started to run after both of them, promising to give Dean an ass kicking, she didn't care if he was older than her.

"DEAN! GIVE HER BACK!"

He was too fast for them, they both watched as he ran into the back of the salvage yard, somewhere they weren't allowed to go.

_**End Flashback**_

Cooper frowned at the memory still not believing one of her best friends were truly gone.

She heard a loud thud down stairs and rushed down to see what it was.

Dean and Bobby were moving one of the old bookcases in the study while Sam was getting things out of the Impala.

"Need some help?" She asked making her way inside.

Dean looked over at her "No Coop, we got it. Why don't you be a good girl and make us some food?"

Cooper gave him the death glare, how dare he speak to her like that! She flipped him off before turning around and walking out.

Bobby growled as he looked at Dean "Boy! I should slap you upside the head! Did you have to do that?"

The front door burst open and Sam nearly fell through it with an armful of books.

"Need some help there Sammy?"

Sam stumbled and some of the books fell to the floor. Cooper quickly walked over to him and picked them up.

"I got it,"

He nodded his thanks and gave her one of his charming smiles "Thanks"

"So where too?"

Sam nodded in the direction of the stairs "Just our room"

They both made their way up the stairs and into the boys room. Cooper kicked the door open and headed inside placing the books on the bed "So What are these for?"

Sam placed his books down and sat beside her, "Oh um Bobby helped out with a case a couple months ago, this is the first time we could get to see him to bring them back."

"What was the case?"

Sam ran his hands through his hair "A reaper"

Cooper got a little excited, she had never come across a reaper before "Really? A reaper?"

Sam laughed at her seeing her blue eyes light up "Yeah, really"

The two sat there in silence, gazing into each others eyes.

"It really is good to see you Coop" Sam told her, pulling her into a hug.

She felt her cheeks grow hot "Yeah, you too Sam it's way too long"

"I really am sorry about Kallie" He didn't really know if he should mention it to her, but he had to let her know the way he felt - she was his friend too.

Cooper froze in his arms, she couldn't even take hearing her name. She nodded against his shoulder and pulled away from him.

"How you feelin?" he asked out right wanting to change the subject so he didn't upset her.

She gave a laugh without humour "Well…been better"

"Mind if I take a look?"

She shook her head as she lifted her shirt "There's really nothing to see Sam"

"I just wanna make sure"

"Yeah…wanna make sure that I'm not gonna turn on the next full moon and bite your ass?" she winked at him, showing her playful side for the first time since the boys had arrived. Sam took this as a good sign.

He gently pressed on the bandages to see if she had ripped out any of her stitches "Ouch! Son of a b…."

"Sorry, I just wanna make sure you're alright" He pulled her shirt back down and gave her a tiny smile.

Cooper yawned "You tried?"

She nodded her head "Just a little…been a long day Sammy"

He looked into those big blue eyes of hers he had missed so much and gave a dimpled smile. He moved the blankets for her to climb underneath them and then covered her up. "You just get some rest Coop…you know if you ever wanna talk I'm here just like old times, right?"

She nodded her head as she got comfy under the blankets, pulling them up under her chin "Thanks Sam"

xxxx

"Where is she?" Dean asked, seeing his younger brother walk buy.

Sam backtracked "Cooper?"

Dean glared at him "Sam? What did you do?"

Sam shook his head "I didn't do anything she helped me with the books and now she's sleeping"

Dean sat there, hating the fact that she'd opened up to Sam, just like she always used to. Sure he'd give her shit when she asked about helping him and Bobby with the book shelf, but he was just messing with her, didn't she know him?

"So what d'ya talk about?"

Sam sat in the chair by the computer "Nothin, just told her that I was sorry about Kallie, she asked what the books were for so I told her"

Dean nodded "Anything else?"

Sam furrowed his brows "Dean? What is this?"

Dean shook his head as he turned his attention back to cleaning his gun "Nothin, just askin"

Sam nodded as he turned his back on him, booting the computer up to start researching.

xxxx

It was nearly dark when Copper woke. She quickly made the bed and headed down stairs. The house, deadly silent.

"Uncle Bobby?" She walked in to the front room to see it empty "Dean? Sammy?"

She walked into the kitchen seeing the porch light on. She grabbed her hoodie from the back of one of the kitchen chairs and pulled it over her head, before making her way outside.

The boys were stood around talking and drinking beer, she smiled to herself seeing her little family back together. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the absent members, John and Kallie.

She quickly pulled it together not wanting them to see her break again "So this a private party? Or can anyone join?"

Dean's head snapped up and he gave her a warm smile "Well look who's up, feelin better?"

She nodded her head, taking the beer that Dean had offered her "A little,"

Dean moved to stand next to her "Well when we're done I'm gonna re-wrap that for ya" he gestured to her side with his beer bottle.

"Dean, it's fine"

He shook his head "Tough"

Cooper sighed and remained silent knowing he would do it anyway - she decided not to waste her breath. Dean always did what he wanted when he wanted so why would this be any different.

They all spent the last few hours catching up and reminiscing, a clap of thunder made Cooper jump she grabbed Dean's sleeve and he placed his arm protectively around her slender frame - She hated thunder.

The heaven's opened instantly soaking everyone through. Dean thinking about the only thing that mattered at that point, grabbed the beer off the hood of the old Camero and ushered everyone inside closing the door behind him.

xxxx

He turned to see Cooper leaning against the counter top. He walked over to her and shook his hair over spraying water all over her, making her giggle.

"Dean, quit it!"

"Ooh! What ya gonna do Coop?" he dared her.

She reached out and punched him in the should "Don't you think I'm wet enough already?"

Another clap of thunder sounded over head followed by a flash of lightening. Cooper started to bite her nails.

"Right well I'm headin out," Bobby said as he took his cap from his head and wiped his brow.

Cooper walked over to him and stood on her tip-toes to place a kiss to his cheek "Night Uncle Bobby"

"Good night sweetheart" He placed his cap back on his head and then said good night to the boys before he headed up stairs.

The boys sat down at the table and cracked open the last of the beers while Cooper went to lean back against the counter top, looking out over the salvage yard. A bolt of lightening lit up the sky, Cooper saw a shadow right in the middle of the cars. She walked towards the window and froze.

"Kallie?"

Dean looked up at her not quite sure what she had said, Sam was oblivious.

Cooper ran to the door and slid the catch off, running out into the yard.

"Shit! Cooper, wait!"

Dean ran out after her, Sam following hot on his trail.

Cooper felt the freezing rain hit her warm skin but kept going, she had to get to her, had to save her!

As she neared she saw Kallie wearing the same outfit as the night she died. Her tank top was ripped to shreds and covered in blood.

Rain soaked through Coopers clothes yet again. Her teeth was chattering, she was shaking and couldn't breathe but she still ran. Cooper stopped right in front of her friend, seeing that she had deep claw wounds all over her body. Kallie looked up at her and gave a sickly sweet smile before she turned and headed off to the back of the salvage yard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'd like to thank the people that have taken the time out to review and alert this story so far. It's always nice to hear what people think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Dean and Sam looked around, hearing Cooper's footfalls. Sam turned back around and ran after her.

"Cooper?" He stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded the corner. Cooper was standing in the middle of the salvage yard, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Dean ran into Sam and looked up to see Cooper. A crash of thunder sounded and a flash of lightening lit up the yard. Sam thought he saw someone standing in front of Cooper when he blinked, they were gone.

She stood there trembling, dripping wet. She couldn't believe Kallie was right there in front of her.

"Why did you let me die Cooper?"

Cooper choked on a sob, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!"

Both boys looked at each other then back at Cooper "Who the hell is she talkin too man?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, watching her.

"You could have saved me Coop" Kallie spat out. She walked towards her, making Cooper step back.

Dean reached into the back of his waistband and pulled out his .45. Sam drew his own gun and clicked off the safety.

Kallie stood toe to toe with Cooper and smirked down at her "You're weak Cooper, always were. You know it was me that always saved your sorry ass? You're pathetic!"

Cooper took in a breath "Your…your dead"

Dean's eyes widened. He looked around the empty lot and moved over to stand behind her, Sam stood right beside him.

Kallie gave a sickly sweet smile "So that just leaves one question…Is this really happening?"

Cooper set her jaw, this was real. She wasn't loosing it, Kallie was there right in front of her!

"You're not real"

Kallie nodded "Oh! I think you'll find I am, in the flesh" she gestured down her body with her hand.

Cooper clenched her eyes shut and swallowed hard. Another crack of thunder sounded out. Cooper opened her eyes to find the lot empty. - Kallie no where in site.

She turned around and heard the safety of the boys guns click back into place. She broke down, letting the tears fall. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Cooper?" Dean asked as he pulled her to him. "Let's get you inside." He walked passed Sam silently telling him to check the area.

xxxx

The door closed behind Dean as he lead Cooper over to the kitchen table, he sat down next to her.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked her.

She shook her head, he'd think she was crazy. She was even beginning to doubt herself.

She paled and placed her head in her hands "I'm loosin my mind Dean"

He reached out to take her hand "Talk to me Coop?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes "I…Kallie was out there" Dean furrowed his brows.

"See? I told you you'd think I was crazy"

"No! Wait! Cooper" Dean spoke up as he got up out of his chair. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders "Sweetheart, I was there, there was no one out there... just us"

She shook her head "No! That's not right! Kallie was there Dean," she protested. "She spoke to me"

Dean heard the door open and looked around to see Sam walk in. He shook his head letting him know that it was clear - nothing out there. Dean sighed and turned back to face Cooper.

"Calm down alright?" he asked her.

She glared up at him "Calm down, Dean? Calm down? I'm loosin my fuckin mind here!"

He ran his hand through her hair "Just calm down Coop, why don't you just go to bed and relax? We'll talk about this in the morning"

She nodded her head, still feeling numb from the shock.

Dean smiled at her "Good girl, you want me to see you up?"

She turned to him and nodded her head "Yeah If…If you don't mind?"

He shook his head and threw his arm around her, comforting her the best he could. This was usually Sam's job. He guided her over to the kitchen door and pulled it open.

She pushed her bedroom door open and walked inside. She reached into her pack for one of her hair ties and pulled it up in a messy bun. She grabbed a fresh changed of clothes, needing to get out of her wet ones and turned to see that Dean had turned down the bed.

She smiled over at him "I just…need to get changed"

She closed the bathroom door behind her and sighed. She quickly changed out of her wet clothes and placed them into the hamper, so that they were ready for her to wash in the morning.

Cooper leaned on the sink and sighed, looking up at her reflection. She didn't like what she saw. Her eyes were sunken into her head, she had black rings underneath them, like she hadn't slept for days. Her skin was that pale it looked almost transparent.

She turned around and pushed the door open, making sure to get the light and headed back to her bedroom.

She walked into see Dean waiting for her. She gave a small smile and climbed onto the bed, sliding underneath the sheets. Dean pulled them up over her and tucked her in. He leaned down to place a kiss to the top of her head.

"Night kiddo"

She nodded her head as she got comfy "Night, Dean"

He turned to leave but then told her "If you need anything Coop, you just call me alright?"

She looked over at him and nodded "Thanks, I will"

xxxx

Dean sighed as he walked into the kitchen.

"What she say?" Sam asked as he got up from the table.

"She said Kallie was out there man" Dean walked over to lean on the counter and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dean! This is bad"

"I know right? What the hell we gonna do?"

Sam leaned on the back of one of the chairs "Did she say anything else?"

Dean shook his head "I didn't get that far, you saw her Sammy. I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

Sam turned to look out of the window, over the lot. There was nothing out there, he furrowed his brows and straightened. He had thought he'd seen someone out there when the lightening lit up the lot.

"Who's gonna tell Bobby?" He asked turning to face Dean.

Dean shook his head and raised his hands.

"Come on Dean you saw her, you talked to her"

"Yeah, Sammy and you checked the yard"

Sam hung his head, knowing he would have to tell Bobby.

xxxx

When Cooper woke up she was scared and confused. She pulled the blanked around her and looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure everything out. She heard movement on the stairs and sat up. She heard the bathroom door close and pulled the blankets back and swung her legs over the bed.

She heard the toilet flush and walked over to the door, before opening it. She poked her head out, seeing Dean in the hallway. He stopped and walked up to her.

"You alright?" he asked as he leaned against her door frame.

"I…I can't sleep"

Dean's eyes travelled her body and he cursed himself, seeing her bare legs. "You…um want me to stay with you?"

She gave him a sheepish smile and nodded her head, opening her bedroom door for him to make his way inside. He checked that the coast was clear and then walked in, closing the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed beside her.

xxxx

Sam woke up and looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand 6.42am. He groaned and stuffed his pillow over his face, knowing that he had to tell Bobby. He had decided to wait till Dean had spoken to her, see if he could get anymore information out of her. He swung his long legs out of bed and made his way over to his pack that lay on the chair in the corner of the room.

He grabbed some clean clothes and reached up to rub his tired eyes, before he made his way to the bathroom. He walked passed Dean's room to find the door still shut, must still be asleep. Sam walked into the bathroom - closing the door behind him.

Cooper woke up and rolled over. She gave a sigh not really feeling like getting up just yet. Her eyes flew open as she felt warm breath on her face, Dean. She smiled at his sleeping form it was the only time he ever looked at peace.

He had stayed with her all night? She turned over and yawned before stretching. 8.05am were the angry red numbers looking back at her from her alarm clock. She slowly sat up being as careful as she could not to wake Dean and slid out of bed.

She grabbed a pair of clean jeans out of her pack and pulled them on. Checking every so often to make sure Dean was still asleep. She tied her hair into a side braid before slipping into her army boots and made her way out into the hallway.

"Mornin" She heard Sam's voice behind her - making her jump.

She placed her hand over her heart and turned to face him, her cheeks a little flushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

She shook her head and smiled back at him "It's fine Sam, morning,"

"How you feelin?"

"I,,,I'm so confused Sam" she admitted to him.

His brows furrowed before he asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

She sighed and nodded her head "Alright,"


End file.
